Timeless Mara
by TheRealMaraJade
Summary: Mara must learn to deal with her feelings.


**Timeless Mara**

_Disclaimer: Mara Jade belongs to Timothy Zahn and LucasFilm. I'm not making any money of this, and I'm doing it just for fun. Enjoy! =)_

_TheRealMaraJade™_

_PS: Please don't publish this fanfic in a website without asking me first! =)_

* * *

She opened her eyes to find that she was on the middle of nowhere...literally. Everywhere she looked, she only saw emptiness...It was like she was on a white room, surrounded by endless walls and ceiling. She only knew that it had a floor because she was standing on it...wasn't she? 

The last thing she remembered was that she was aboard the Uwana Buyer, Talon Karrde's ship. And her ticket back into mainstream society. 

And, suddenly, she was looking at what looked like her projected image on a mirror. She lifted up her left hand, while her image lifted up its right hand. And when they met, their fingers interwined. She screamed. 

And so did her image. 

But it wasn't her image. It was her. Wait...that was insane. It could only be someone that really looked like her... Right? 

At that time, she felt someone probbing her mind. She immediately raised her shields, but it wasn't fast enough. Her *image* already had gotten a glimpse of ther mind. 

"I'll be Kesseled.." her *image* whispered. "It's ME!" 

She was shocked. "What in the name of the Emperor's black bones are you talking about?" 

"You...and me....are the same person! But from different times! You've just got a job from Karrde on Varonat, while I was at Wayland, putting up if Skywalker's teachings!" 

She froze. "Skywalker? LUKE Skywalker?" 

"Yes. The man I was supposed to kill, but end up needing alive over and over again. Like when I needed his help to free Karrde from the Imperials." 

"WHAT? You've met with Skywalker and HASN'T KILLED HIM YET?" she screamed, not wanting to believe that her future self haven't acomplished theirs...hers...last command. 

"Yes...she hasn't and she won't," a third voice, a third very FAMILIAR voice came into their ears. 

They looked at the source of the new voice, and stared at the new character that had came into play, speechless both. 

It was Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand, dressed as a bride. 

She spoke again, "She...I...*We* didn't kill Luke Skywalker not because we needed him. But because he was attractive." 

"ATTRACTIVE?" the other two Maras replied. 

"Yes...Attractive. At least at first sight. After that, she started showing a growing respect for him, like the one he was showing for her. He was so fearless during their trek through the Myrkr forest, despite the fact that he couldn't touch the Force...and he also trusted her, despite her constants threats of death. That's why she didn't kill him, and ended up joining him at his search for the crazy Jedi Master Joruus C'Baoth. And not because she was afraid of a new Clone War." 

"That can't be true...HE KILLED EMPEROR PALPATINE! HE IS A MONSTER!" The first Mara yelled. 

"But it is true. Although you will only find that out ten years after you first met Skywalker. Ten years after you discover that the real monster wasn't Skywalker, but Palpatine. He took you away from your family, manipulated you, and twisted your mind when he left his hatred for Skywalker in you, like a blood stain. Like the blood stain he left on Endor, where he died under Vader's hands. Under Luke's father's hands." 

The first Mara was speechless. The second one said, "That's true. Skywalker's Noghri bodyguard told me that Vader was Skywalker's father last night." 

After a moment in silence, the third Mara started talking again, "And then, ten years after you've met Skywalker, you will find out that you love him, that you always did. Since that first moment you met. You will find out that you were meant for each other. And you will marry him." 

At that, both Maras stared at the third Mara. But before they could speak anything, they heard yet another voice. 

"And you will live happily ever after." It was an older Mara, with grey hair and those same fiery green eyes. 

The bride asked, smiling. "Really? We will finally have peace?" 

The older Mara smiled, sadly, "Actually, no. You will have a strange disease, and you will have to fight a dangerous threat from the outer rim. But you will also have happy moments. You will also have kids. And during all these times, easy and hard times, Luke will be there for you. As will be your fans." 

"Fans?" the others asked, puzzled. 

The older Mara smiled. "Yes. Fans. Who do you think brought you here? But that's a long story, and you need to get back to your places in time, or the future will never happen. And Mara Jade will never exist. But, unfortunatelly, in order to things to happen the way they have to, you won't remember you were here." 

At that, she started sending one Mara after another to their right time. 

When it arrived the younger Mara's turn, she started to ask something, and was interrupted by the older Mara. 

"Yes my dear...He *is* great in bed."  


**THE END**  


By TheRealMaraJade™  
Comments? Suggestions? Criticism?  
Leave me a review! 


End file.
